Encantamiento
by leontinees
Summary: En un bosque encantado, unos ninjas se meten con quien no deben. Si ya es difícil para unos adultos ponerse de acuerdo… ¿cómo lo harán un grupo de niños? Más aún, ¡niños ninja! Aviso: todo personajes secundarios.
1. Los visitantes

**ENCANTAMIENTO**

_Estoy segura de que Masashi Kishimoto se aprovecha de que_ **Naruto** _le pertenece para volvernos a todos locos..._

* * *

**Ep. 1: Los visitantes**

Una tranquila tarde de otoño, lejos del mundanal ruido, un hada y un duende reposaban en un esplendoroso bosque, cada uno tumbado sobre una rama diferente del mismo árbol. Disfrutaban del susurro del viento, la caricia del sol y el murmullo del río que había a pocos metros de allí.

- Oye, Hi (_día_) – le habló el duende a su compañera, tras un rato de silencio.

- Dime, Yoru (_noche_) – respondió ella, abriendo un ojo para mirarle.

- ¿No te aburres alguna vez de que nadie venga por este bosque?

- En absoluto, se está mejor así. Los humanos difícilmente saben disfrutar de la naturaleza sin dañarla.

Yoru pareció meditar la respuesta del hada.

- Sí, tienes razón, pero a veces me canso de no hacer nada.

- Claro, como no eres tú el que debe hacer brotar las flores en primavera… - se rió Hi de él.

- Oye, no te hagas la lista – se picó el duende – Te recuerdo que fue hace apenas dos semanas que tuve que teñir todas las hojas de los árboles yo solito.

- Es lo justo – le sonrió traviesamente la niña.

- Como sea. El caso es que, desde que corrió la voz hace un par de siglos de que el bosque estaba embrujado, no vienen humanos por aquí. Añoro la época en que venían y jugábamos con ellos.

- Quieres decir… ¿cuando espantábamos sus caballos, les robábamos los sombreros, hacíamos que las hachas perdieran su filo… esa clase de cosas?

- ¡Sí, exactamente! Las echo de menos. A veces pienso que se nos fue un poco la mano asustando a la gente.

- Ay, Yoru – el hada flotó a su lado y le revolvió el cabello con una mano – Espero que nunca pierdas ese carácter tan infantil que tienes.

- ¡Eh, no te las des de mayor! – protestó el niño duende – Solamente porque sea ochenta míseros años más pequeño que tú…

- ¡Silencio, calla! – dijo Hi repentinamente, poniéndole una mano en la boca – Escucha, ¿no oyes eso?

Yoru aguzó el oído, y le llegó el sonido de gente que iba por el bosque.

- ¡Son humanos, son humanos! – rió alegremente, cogiendo a su amiga por las manos y bailando con ella sobre la rama - ¡Qué bien, Hi! Vamos a divertirnos con ellos.

El hada se contagió con el ánimo de su amiguito, y ambos flotaron al encuentro de los humanos. No hacían mucho ruido, lo cual era extraño, de hecho eran bastante silenciosos y además rápidos. Pero hubo algo en ellos que no les gustó nada…

- ¿Pero qué…? – masculló Hi, visiblemente ofendida - ¡Están saltando sobre los árboles sin ningún cuidado! ¿Cómo se atreven?

- Oye, Kakashi – habló una de las mujeres del grupo – Ya está anocheciendo, creo que deberíamos acampar.

- Todavía podemos continuar un poco más, Anko.

- Kakashi, yo estoy de acuerdo con ella – dijo Hana Inuzuka – Si fuéramos pocos sería otra cosa, pero considerando nuestro número…

- De acuerdo, tal vez sea lo mejor – todos se detuvieron y bajaron al suelo – Yamato, haznos un refugio con tu jutsu de madera para que pasemos la noche. Ebisu, inspecciona el bosque por si tiene caza menor de la que podamos alimentarnos. Shizune, ve a reponer las raciones de agua. Yo buscaré hojas y madera seca para encender fuego. Los demás (Gai, Yugao, Ibiki y Suzume) quedaos aquí y montad guardia.

- ¿Le has oído? – farfulló Yoru apenado - ¡Ese tipo piensa quemar mis bellas hojas, en las que puse tanto esfuerzo y dedicación!

- Ya, tranquilo, no te preocupes – Hi le acarició la cabeza consolándole – Todavía quedarán muchas para…

Un ruido les sobresaltó, y corrieron a esconderse en la copa de un árbol. Cuando se les pasó un poco el susto, asomaron la cabeza, justo a tiempo para ver cómo una casa crecía en medio de su apreciado bosque.

- ¿Pero cómo se atreve ese tipo a construir aquí, así por las buenas? ¡Qué falta de respeto!

- Oye Hi, se me han pasado las ganas de jugar. Démosles una lección – pidió Yoru, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas a base de furia.

- Yoru, no podemos hacer eso – a pesar de lo ofendida que se sentía, el hada seguía siendo más responsable que el duende – Todos los humanos son así, lo sabes. Además no lo hacen con mala intención, supongo… Simplemente toman del bosque lo que necesitan.

- En la última aldea que pasamos, nos advirtieron que este bosque estaba embrujado – se oyó decir a una de las mujeres.

- Yugao, no me digas que a tu edad todavía crees en esas cosas – la increpó Suzume - ¿No crees que ya estás un poco mayorcita?

- La edad no importa, ¡eso es una muestra de que todavía arde en ti la llama de la juventud! – la defendió Gai con pose de tío guay.

- El único peligro en este bosque somos nosotros – habló Ibiki quedamente, haciéndoles estremecer un poco a todos – Lo demás son habladurías sin sentido para atemorizar a la gente. Resulta bastante estúpido pensar que haya algo remotamente embrujado por aquí.

Bueno, sobra decir que esa conversación no les sentó nada bien ni al hada ni al duende, que intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y desaparecieron juntos de allí, volviendo al árbol en el que estaban al principio.

- He cambiado de opinión, Yoru – dijo ella, resuelta a hacer algo – Se merecen un escarmiento.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Tienes algún plan?

- Pues… el caso es que sí – un brillo travieso relució en sus ojos – Una cosa que dijo la mujer ésa de gafas y cabello rizado (Suzume), me dio una idea. ¿Qué te parece si…?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al día siguiente, nuestros queridos ninjas se despertaron tras una noche de sueño reparador. En cuanto se levantaron, cada uno en su propia habitación (pudiendo Yamato hacer una casa a su antojo, no había necesidad de escatimar), notaron inmediatamente que había algo raro allí.

- ¿Por qué está tan cerca el suelo? – Kakashi.

- Qué suerte, hoy no he tenido ninguna pesadilla - Anko.

- ¿Por qué siento mi cuerpo tan rígido? – Yamato.

- ¿Qué pasó con los que estaban de guardia, que no nos despertaron? – Hana Inuzuka.

- No me siento las marcas del cráneo… ¿Me dormí otra vez con el pañuelo puesto? – Ibiki.

- ¿Cómo se ha dado tanto de sí mi ropa? – Suzume.

- Hoy siento la llama de la juventud inusualmente fuerte – Gai.

- ¿Quién me ha trenzado el cabello mientras dormía? – Yugao Uzuki.

- ¿Por qué me duelen las muelas? – Ebisu.

- ¿Me ha crecido TANTO el cabello durante la noche? – Shizune.

Todavía medio dormidos, los diez ninjas fueron a la puerta de sus respectivas habitaciones para despertar a sus compañeros. Habían dormido demasiadas horas, y tendrían que recuperarlas a lo largo de la jornada. Pero en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y se vieron los unos a los otros, fue como si el tiempo se congelara, hasta que…

- ¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!


	2. El niño que llevamos dentro

**Ep. 2: El niño que llevamos dentro**

Estaban soñando. Sí, definitivamente lo estaban, porque eso... tenía que ser una pesadilla. En fin, es que era imposible de así por las buenas, de la noche a la mañana, todos hubieran... ¿encogido? No sabía ni cómo describirlo.

- Sea quien sea el que haya hecho este genjutsu - habló Kakashi, y su voz sonó extrañamente inmadura - le ordeno que lo deshaga ahora mismo. Creo que esto no es gracioso para nadie.

Todos esperaron a que alguien hiciera algo, pero ninguno se movió. Kakashi enfocó la mirada en una de sus compañeras.

- Yugao, la advertencia era implícitamente para ti - murmuró - Eres la mejor en genjutsu de los que estamos aquí.

- ¿Qué? - chilló la... ejem, niña kunoichi - Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada. Y si de genjutsus hablamos, creo que tú serías el más sospechoso, con ese Sharing...

No terminó la palabra, porque su mano fue rápidamente a su boca para ahogar una exclamación. Al fijarse los demás en su reacción, miraron también al ninja copia, y pronto mostraron la misma expresión de asombro e incredulidad que ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el (pequeño) Hatake sosteniendo su máscara, que insistía en querer caérsele.

- E-esto... Kakashi, mi gran amigo y rival, es que... tus ojos son del mismo color - dijo Gai, inseguro - Quiero decir los dos, entre ellos.

- ¿Qué?

Kakashi se tocó la cara, pero no pudo notar ninguna señal de cicatriz ni nada que se pareciera. Toda la información que le daban las yemas de sus dedos, era una piel limpia y lisa sin nada que la estropeara.

- Esto no puede estar pasando... - murmuró.

Pero observó a sus compañeros detenidamente, y ellos hicieron lo mismo. No cabía duda, todos habían empequeñecido... o más bien, el término correcto era rejuvenecido. Se miraron entre ellos, sumamente sorprendidos y también, por qué no decirlo, medianamente asustados. ¿Qué había sucedido?

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Yamato? - preguntó Hana Inuzuka.

Sus compañeros recién se percataban de que faltaba.

- E-estoy aquí, Hana-san - se escuchó la voz de un niño desde la única habitación que no había sido abierta.

Todos los ninjas entraron al dormitorio, para encontrarse a un mini-Yamato sentado sobre su saco de dormir. Uno de sus brazos estaba convertido en madera, y su mano se fundía con el suelo.

- Hacía muchos años que no me sucedía esto - dijo como disculpándose - No tardaré más que unos minutos en solucionarlo, pero respecto al asunto de nuestra nueva... emm, _forma_...

- De acuerdo, esto tiene que tener alguna solución - dijo Kakashi.

- ¿Y cuál supones que es, genio? - se burló Anko fastidiada, mientras se rascaba la parte trasera del cuello. Algo la picaba por allí, e iba aumentando su intensidad.

- ¡Pues no lo sé, todavía estoy asimilando la situación!

- Eh, eh, calmaos los dos - se escuchó la ya no tan ronca voz de Ibiki - Perdiendo los estribos no lograremos nada. Propongo que de momento cada uno se las apañe como pueda, y nos reunamos abajo en un cuarto de hora.

Todos los demás se mostraron conformes, así que dieron media vuelta y regresaron cada uno a su habitación.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pasado el tiempo, todos se reunieron en la sala principal de la casa, formando un círculo. Ya habían pasado la etapa de quedarse mirando los unos a los otros, pero aun así se sentía un ambiente extraño, lo que no era para menos.

- Supongo que en este rato, todos habréis chequeado la situación propia de cada uno - habló Kakashi.

El jounin había tenido que anudarse la máscara detrás de la cabeza, porque ahora le quedaba un par de tallas grande.

- Sí, yo estoy en el mismo estado que cuando tenía diez años - dijo Anko, frotándose el cuello, y temblando ligeramente.

- Yo también, no había tenido problemas con mi chakra de madera desde los diez años - añadió Yamato.

- Me corté el cabello a los once, cuando murió mi tío Dan, así que ahora también tengo diez - explicó Shizune, tratando de hacerse una coleta.

- Tengo la cara hinchada como cuando me salieron las muelas, así que supongo que yo también - dijo Ebisu.

- Yo igualmente.

- También yo.

- Y yo.

- Lo mismo.

Así que quedó claro que, de una u otra forma, todos habían regresado a la edad de diez años.

- Pero me pregunto por qué todos hemos retrocedido al mismo nivel - pensó Suzume - Hubiera sido más lógico restarnos a cada uno el mismo número de años, ya que no todos somos de la misma edad.

- ¿Tú encuentras algo de lógico en todo esto? - inquirió Yugao - Porque fuiste tú la que ayer me consideró infantil por pensar que este bosque realmente podía estar embrujado - cruzó los brazos con furia. No lo decía orgullosa ni asustada, simplemente con convicción - Y mira ahora cómo estamos.

- ¿Alguien ha comprobado si sus habilidades ninja siguen intactas? - preguntó Hana Inuzuka.

Inmediatamente Anko comenzó a hacer unos sellos, pero la mano de Gai la detuvo.

- Anko, preciosa flor de la juventud (ahora más que nunca), estamos rodeados de madera. No creo que sea el mejor sitio para poner a prueba tus jutsus de fuego.

- Podemos hacerlo más tarde, lo que me preocupa - planteó Yamato - es cómo vamos a realizar la misión en el País del Agua que tenemos asignada.

- No podemos abandonar, no importa nuestro estado - habló firmemente Kakashi - Y hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Lo principal es cumplir con nuestro deber, ya cuando terminemos y regresemos a Konoha, podremos ocuparnos de buscarle un remedio a esto.

- Sigues siendo el líder, Kakashi, pero no considero conveniente apresurarnos tanto - opinó Ibiki - Partimos de la aldea con tres días de antelación, así que nos hará más bien que mal tomarnos un día de descanso para estudiar este caso. De todas formas, no es prudente enfrentar una misión si no sabemos con qué técnicas contamos y con cuáles no.

- Sí, lo sé - dijo el ninja copia, pensativo - De acuerdo, por hoy nos quedaremos aquí y veremos qué se puede hacer. Pero mañana al amanecer, partiremos, esté como esté el asunto. ¿Entendido? - todos asintieron conformes - Muy bien, pues se levanta la sesión.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Era mediodía, y ya todos sabían en qué condiciones de aptitud se encontraban. Lamentablemente, casi todas sus capacidades habían disminuido, y algunas técnicas habían desaparecido; muy pocas de sus habilidades seguían intactas. Kakashi, como jefe del grupo, había supervisado cada demostración, pues necesitaba saber con qué podía contar a la hora de desempeñar la misión. La única que le faltaba era Anko, pero ésta había desaparecido hacía un par de horas y aún no la encontraba.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Anko? - preguntó a sus compañeros, que estaban haciendo tareas para preparar algo de comer.

- La vi hace un rato, cuando regresó con el agua - contestó Shizune, sentada con un kunai en la mano intentando cortar su cabello - Pero después no sé adónde se fue.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Ebisu, que venía con algunas perdices a la espalda.

- Estoy buscando a Anko, es la única que me falta por supervisar.

- Ah, Anko está en su habitación - dijo Yamato, con ramas secas en los brazos para encender una hoguera - Mi jutsu de madera percibe su chakra allí.

- Gracias - dijo Kakashi, marchándose antes de tener que ver cómo Suzume desplumaba y descuartizaba su futura comida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fue al cuarto de Anko y llamó a la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Entrando sigilosamente, se encontró a la niña temblando entre espasmos de dolor. Por un momento, Kakashi se quedó helado contemplando la escena. Anko estaba tirada en el suelo, su pequeño cuerpo siendo recorrido por violentas sacudidas, y el sufrimiento que mostraba su infantil rostro era insoportable. Sintió encogerse su corazón, y corriendo hacia ella, la tomó en brazos.

- ¡Anko! - la llamó, mientras ella gritaba y se agitaba - ¡Anko, mírame! ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¡AAAHHH, ME DUELE! - chillaba la pobre - Es... ¡es el sello! - a duras penas podía entenderse lo que decía, pues su voz estaba impregnada por el sufrimiento - Justo tenía diez años cuando Orochimaru me lo puso, y yo no... ¡AAAHHH! - en una de sus sacudidas, se resbaló de los brazos del shinobi y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose la marca del cuello - Aprendí a dominarlo con los años, y ¡AAAAAHHHHH, AAAHHH! ahora es como si todo volviera a empezar. No... no puedo soportarlo, ¡me duele!

- Tranquilízate, Anko - el Hatake se arrodilló ante ella y la agarró de los hombros - Vamos, tú eres fuerte, tienes que aguantarlo.

- Yo... no pue-puedo - sollozaba ella entre lágrimas - De verdad no lo resisto. Kakashi, por favor... - alzó una mano aferrando la tela de su pecho, y le miró - ¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME!

Algo se agitó en el corazón del jounin al verla, ver sus atrevidos ojos cacao inundados de lágrimas y agonía, su voz suplicándole ayuda. Sin pararse a pensarlo, Kakashi se soltó de su agarre, le quitó la camiseta al pequeño cuerpo de su compañera y comenzó a trazar extraños símbolos sobre su piel con chakra. No tardó más que unos segundos, mientras ella seguía temblando, pero antes de ejecutar la técnica rogó a kami que por favor aquello saliera bien. Luego puso las manos sobre el dibujo maldito de su cuello y liberó el jutsu de sellado.

Todos los dibujos fueron absorbidos rápidamente, mientras Anko continuaba gritando y retorciéndose bajo las manos del Hatake. Al cabo de unos segundos cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, respirando dificultosamente y con la mirada perdida. Pero aun así, viva. El pequeño Kakashi también acabó en el suelo, sentado, pues eso le había costado mucha más cantidad de chakra de la que había supuesto.

- Kakashi... gracias - susurró Anko, mirándole por debajo del flequillo, con la mirada brillante y al borde del desmayo.

- ¿Aún estás despierta? - le sonrió él, tratando de animarla - Ya te dije que podías soportarlo, eres fuerte.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, ambos recuperando fuerzas, hasta que la Mitarashi comenzó a temblar. Por un momento Kakashi pensó que otra vez se debía al sello maldito, pero al contemplar a su compañera y ver la piel erizada de su espalda, se percató de que era por frío. Así que le tendió su camiseta de vuelta, volteándose para que ella se levantara y se la pusiera.

- Sabes, echo de menos mis pechos - dijo Anko mirándose debajo de la ropa, ya volvía a ser un poco ella misma.

- Ahora que me fijo, estás realmente flaca - dijo él, girándose para hablar con ella - Incluso más que Yugao.

- Se supone que ahora tengo diez años - se ofendió la muj... niña - No hay forma de que pueda usar una talla 100.

- No me refiero a eso, obviamente - le sonrió Kakashi por debajo de la máscara - Quiero decir que estás huesuda, y tienes aspecto de estar desnutrida. ¿Eras así a esa edad?

- Bueno, ya sabes... - Anko apartó la mirada, no le gustaba tocar ese tema - En esa época estaba con Orochimaru, y no se preocupaba mucho de mi bienestar. A él lo único que le interesaba era mi entrenamiento, así que cuando necesitaba comer, tenía que cazar algo. ¿Por qué crees tú que me asignaron el área del Bosque del Terror? Nadie sabe mejor que yo cómo sobrevivir en condiciones adversas - dijo, orgullosa de sí misma.

Kakashi la miró pensativo, luego volvió a sonreírle.

- Yo me alegro de que regresaras a Konoha, Anko.


	3. Cosas de niños

**Ep. 3: Cosas de niños**

Mientras Kakashi y Anko conversaban, el resto del grupo continuaba haciendo las tareas, repartiéndose el trabajo y colaborando lo mejor que podían. Ninguno sospechaba que sus acciones eran estrechamente vigiladas por los dos espíritus.

- Hi, esto no es divertido - gimoteó el duende - Aunque les hayamos convertido en niños, siguen comportándose como adultos. ¿Por qué?

- Porque están en las mismas condiciones, Yoru - le aclaró el hada - Si todos están igual, no hay razón para la discordia. Ya sé, ¿qué te parece si...?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- No puede ser, ya es la cuarta vez... - se lamentó Shizune, observando su largo cabello con un kunai en la mano - Por mucho que lo corte, vuelve a crecer.

- Es asombroso, casi lo ves crecer a ojos vistas - se sentó a su lado Ebisu - ¿Por qué tanto empeño en tenerlo corto?

- Da menos trabajo y me permite una mayor comodidad - la médica lo dio por imposible y guardó el kunai - La primera vez fue cuando murió mi tío Dan. A él le encantaba acariciarlo, fue una especie de ofrenda, el regalo de una niña desconsolada para el otro mundo. Juré que nunca más volvería a dejármelo crecer.

- Entiendo - dijo Ebisu ajustándose las gafas - De todas formas... c-con el cabello largo ta-también estás muy bonita, Shizune.

La empequeñecida kunoichi se sorprendió bastante al escuchar el piropo, pero eso no quitó que se alegrase de oírlo.

- Gracias, Ebisu - le sonrió amablemente - ¿Por qué no estás comiendo con los demás?

- Todos han terminado ya. Gai perdió no sé qué reto ridículo con Kakashi, y fue a lavar los platos al río - explicó el jounin de élite - Yo apenas comí las setas y otros acompañamientos blandos, me duelen demasiado las muelas para intentarlo con la carne.

- Vaya, es una lástima - queriendo devolverle el cumplido, a Shizune se le ocurrió algo - Oye, en estos momentos mis jutsus médicos están algo bajos de nivel, pero si quieres podría intentar calmarte el dolor. O al menos, bajarte la hinchazón de la cara.

- ¿En serio? Te lo agradecería mucho, realmente es muy molesto.

Ella se acercó y le tomó las mejillas con las manos, haciendo aparecer su chakra médico. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y poco a poco la cara del shinobi volvió a un tamaño normal. Dejó de sentir dolor, pero eso era lo último que se le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento, y es que Shizune... estaba increíblemente cerca de él. Le acariciaba dulcemente, y así como estaba de cerca y con los ojos cerrados, cualquiera diría que iba a besarle. Ebisu se reprochó mentalmente esas ideas, qué tontería, ella tan sólo intentaba ayudarle.

- Creo que con eso bastará - habló Shizune alegremente, apartándose de él - Si te sigue molestando, mañana te volveré a hacer el jutsu.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, por unos segundos el shinobi extrañó el dolor en sus muelas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Por qué tan triste, Hana-san? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando la kunoichi miró, se encontró con la tranquila mirada de Yamato.

- Buenas noches, Yamato - Hana Inuzuka sacudió el fuego de la hoguera con un palo, haciendo que las llamas se avivaran - ¿Ya es el cambio de guardia?

- No, todavía no, pero me apetecía conversar un rato con alguien - preguntó, sentándose también a una distancia prudencial del fuego.

- Estoy un poco triste por mis perros, los echo de menos - respondió ella - Siempre me acompañan a todas partes, y me disgusta que no los dejaran venir conmigo. Si el cliente del País del Agua es alérgico, ¡no haberme elegido para esta misión!

- Supongo que algunas cosas no se pueden evitar, al igual que lo que misteriosamente nos ha pasado - dijo Yamato, por decir algo.

- ¿Cómo está Gai? - dijo Hana Inuzuka riéndose - ¿Todavía sigue inconsciente?

- Sí, todavía lo está, Yugao le pegó realmente fuerte - él también se rió - Aunque no es de extrañar, ella no es capitana ANBU desde los 17 por nada.

- Pienso que Gai se lo tenía merecido. Aún no me acabo de creer que no supiera que todas las mujeres nos habíamos ido a bañar al río - fingió molestarse un poco - Aunque ahora no tengamos encantos femeninos para lucir, el decoro nunca está de más. ¡Y a veces me da la impresión de que Gai se aprovecha a propósito de toda esa cosa de "la llama de la juventud"!

- Te doy toda la razón, Hana-san - asintió Yamato, divertido - Menos en una cosa, que no tenéis encantos femeninos para lucir. Porque la sonrisa de una bella mujer, como la tuya, se disfruta en cualquier etapa de la vida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando la noche avanzó un par de horas, Yamato y Hana Inuzuka fueron reemplazados en la guardia por Ibiki y Suzume Namida. Cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación, y mientras todos dormían, llegó la mañana. Al día siguiente, shinobis y kunoichis se levantaron dispuestos a recoger sus cosas y retomar el camino para cumplir su misión, pero antes de que pudieran reunirse, un agudo chillido resonó entre las paredes de madera de la cabaña. Todos fueron corriendo al lugar de origen del grito, que resultó ser la habitación de la chica perro.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede ahora, Hana? - preguntó Kakashi, abriendo la puerta de un golpe (como buen líder, había sido el primero en llegar) - ¿A qué vienen esos grit...?

Pero al ver lo que ocurría, se quedó petrificado en el marco de la puerta, ocasionando que todos los demás que venían detrás tropezasen con él, así que a causa del efecto dominó pronto el suelo de la habitación quedó regado de ninjas.

- ¿Queréis quitaros de encima? - protestó el pequeño Hatake abajo del todo, intentando escabullirse - ¡Qué falta de respeto!

- ¡Eso digo yo, que me estáis partiendo la columna! - añadió Anko, encima de él.

- Kami-sama... ¡Gai, levántate ahora mismo de mí si no quieres que te pegue de nuevo! - exigió Yugao Uzuki.

- ¡Yo lo haría, pero mi llama de la juventud está atrapada! - dijo la mini-bestia verde, sonriéndole a la ANBU a pesar de todo.

- Esto, Shi-shizune... no es que no seas una monada tan de cerca, p-pero... - tartamudeó Ebisu.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! - se disculpó la médica tratando de alzarse.

Lo cual era difícil, ya que la montaña de gente no dejaba de moverse, impidiéndole que encontrase un sitio seguro para apoyarse. Pero entonces algo la agarró por la espalda, levantándola en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, y posándola con cuidado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué hacéis, jugar al twister? - preguntó, con un tono de burla algo atípico en él.

- Gracias, Yamato... - dijo la morena, sacudiéndose la ropa, pero de repente se percató de lo que tenía delante - ¡¿YAMATO?!

- El mismo, en carne y hueso - contestó sonriendo, al tiempo que levantaba también a Ebisu y Gai, arrojándoles al suelo (ellos no eran delicadas damiselas).

- ¡Te has vuelto mayor otra vez! - exclamó Yugao en cuanto la ayudó.

- Sí, eso parece - dijo mientras levantaba a la chiquita Anko, que por fin podía respirar - Kakashi-senpai, ya estás libre.

- Por fin - inhaló profundamente - Me estaba ahogando.

En realidad, habría sido perfectamente capaz de levantarse por sí solo en cuanto no quedó más que la Mitarashi sobre él, pero curiosamente, el ligero peso de su compañera no le había incomodado en absoluto. Pero los demás no tenían por qué saberlo.

- A todo esto, ¿qué hacíais tirados en el suelo de la habitación de Hana-san? - preguntó Yamato.

- La culpa es de Kakashi - señaló Gai - Oímos gritar a la dulce Hana y vinimos a ver, pero a él no se le ocurrió otra cosa que quedarse plantado en medio de la puerta...

- Ejem - se escuchó un leve carraspeo, y de repente todos recordaron cuál era el motivo de su venida - ¿Os importaría salir de aquí... AHORA MISMO?

Las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigieron a la ocupante de la habitación, descubriendo que Yamato no era el único que había regresado a su edad normal. Tapada con apenas la delgada tela de su saco de dormir, Hana Inuzuka trataba de cubrir los... bueno, encantos femeninos que había recuperado al tornar a su cuerpo adulto, y que se veían reveladoramente bien.

- ¡Hana-san, tú también! - se alegró el shinobi de madera, ignorando por un momento el estado tan "natural" de su compañera.

- Sí, yo también me alegro - fingiendo una tranquila sonrisa - Estaré encantada de discutir esto con vosotros más tarde, pero ahora insisto... ¡LARGAOS INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ! - vociferó de una forma _muy_ femenina.

Y comenzó a arrojar con una mano cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance (almohada, kunai, zapato, shuriken...), mientras con la otra sujetaba el saco de dormir contra su pecho. Los homb... bueno, los chicos pusieron rápidamente pies en polvorosa, mientras las chicas se escabullían con risitas. Yamato agarró en volandas a Anko (para molestia de Kakashi) antes de que una bomba de humo impactase contra su cabeza, y con la mano libre cerró apresuradamente la puerta, antes de que algún otro proyectil de la Inuzuka decidiera salir al exterior.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Diez minutos más tarde, durante la reunión del grupo, Ibiki y Suzume fueron informados de lo sucedido. Mientras que el experto en interrogatorios lamentaba interiormente haberse perdido el espectáculo, la profesora en cambio encontraba bochornoso semejante comportamiento en personas _adultas_. Hana, ya más calmada ahora que se encontraba apropiadamente vestida, fue interrogada por Kakashi, pero ni ella ni Yamato pudieron dar ninguna explicación sobre su retorno a la normalidad.

- Esto es sencillamente de locos - dijo el Hatake, dejando caer la frente sobre una mano.

- A mí no me importa mucho - dijo Anko, tan feliz de la vida - Sigo siendo una ninja, y de todas formas no pude disfrutar mucho de mi infancia. Es agradable tener esta segunda oportunidad, aunque sea temporal.

- Porque en tu caso no cambia mucho la cosa - dijo la ANBU de las trencitas - Te comportas como una niña lo seas o no.

- Yugao - la miró Kakashi amenazante, saliendo en defensa de la Mitarashi, aunque ella no pareció molestarse - Si no recuerdo mal, tú fuiste la primera en mencionar algo sobre bosques embrujados, lo cual no puede considerarse muy de adultos que digamos.

- Tratemos de calmarnos un poco, por favor - dijo Shizune en tono apaciguador, recogiéndose su largo cabello en una coleta - Ahora lo que tendríamos que hacer es pensar en nuestra misión en el País del Agua.

- Es cierto, tenemos dos días para llegar - señaló Ebisu.

- Opino que lo mejor sería, dada nuestra peculiar situación, abortar la misión y volver a Konoha - habló Suzume con tono práctico - Así informaríamos a la Godaime y podría enviar otros ninjas para realizarla. Y de paso, también investigar qué nos ha sucedido.

- No nos daría tiempo - la contradijo Gai - Ni corriendo al pleno de nuestra llama de la juventud. Los ninjas siguientes inevitablemente se retrasarían, lo que supondría una ofensa para el cliente.

- ¿Qué ofensa? - arguyó Ibiki - No es culpa nuestra, somos totalmente ajenos a este accidente.

- Oh sí, por supuesto, es facilísimo de explicar - dijo Anko divertida - "Estimado señor del País del Agua: Konoha le informa de que habrá unos cuantos días de retraso con respecto a la misión encargada, ya que nuestros ninjas cruzaron felizmente un bosque que se decía embrujado y se vieron convertidos en niños, aunque dos de ellos ya han regresado de su paseo por la infancia". ¿Algo así te parece, Ibiki?

- Por favor niños, no alborotéis - se le escapó al pobre Yamato, ganándose miradas asesinas de la mayoría de sus compañeros.

- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - rugieron unos cuantos, con los ojos en llamas.

- Yamato, creo que no debiste decir eso - le susurró Hana, sentada a su lado.

- Me doy cuenta - el shinobi retrocedió un poco sin darse cuenta - Y se supone que soy yo el de la mirada terrorífica...

- Qué tontería, yo no veo nada terrorífico en tu mirada - le dijo amablemente, mientras los "niños" continuaban discutiendo entre ellos - Al contrario, me parece muy amistosa y amable.

- Gracias, Hana-san - le sonrió a la Inuzuka - Aunque como ninja, no sé si con eso debería sentirme halagado u ofendido...


	4. Mucha agua salada

**Ep. 4: Mucha agua salada**

Yamato y Hana ya no prestaron atención a nada más que no fuera el mundo entre ellos, lo cual fue observado por el hada y el duende que los habían encantado.

- Hi, ¡esto es genial! - se rió Yoru por lo bajo - Ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Es una táctica evidente, divide y vencerás - sonrió el hada, orgullosa de sí misma - Veamos qué hacen ahora.

Porque mientras los dos traviesos espíritus se regocijaban y los adultos (en el sentido estricto de la palabra) les ignoraban, los disminuidos ninjas habían seguido con su acalorada discusión.

- ¡Bueno, ya basta! - alzó la voz el líder, que hacía un buen rato no había abierto la boca - ¡He dicho silencio, CALLAOS!

Se hizo el silencio de inmediato. No tanto por la orden, sino por la impresión de haber escuchado gritar a Kakashi.

- Atendedme todos, esto es lo que haremos - dijo, tratando de mantener la compostura ante la infantilidad de sus congéneres - Somos un grupo numeroso, de modo que dos ninjas menos no supondrán tanta diferencia. Yamato y Hana, como vosotros os habéis recuperado, regresaréis a Konoha para informar de lo sucedido a la Godaime. No es necesario que regreséis con nosotros a no ser que sea importante, o tengáis una explicación para esto, ¿entendido?

Ambos ninjas asintieron. Podían ser adultos ahora y él seguir siendo un niño, pero eso no quitaba que fuese el cabeza de la misión.

- En cuanto a los demás, reemprenderemos el viaje al País del Agua, y ojalá las cosas vuelvan a su cauce lo antes posible.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Así pues, no había más que hablar. Los ninjas recogieron sus cosas, Yamato deshizo el jutsu de la cabaña y el grupo se separó en dos, tomando direcciones opuestas. A poco de abandonar el bosque, el hada y el duende volvieron a pensar al respecto de sus visitantes.

- Ahora vuelven a ser todos niños, jo - se quejó Yoru.

- No te preocupes, ya lo tenía previsto - sonrió traviesamente Hi - Que esta vez fueran dos en volver a la normalidad, no significa que vayan a ser los únicos...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tras la despedida, el grupo de ninjas reducidos se puso en marcha hacia el País del Agua. No tardaron más que un día en llegar hasta la costa, donde surgió el primer inconveniente de su nuevo tamaño.

- Os digo que no, yo no alquilo barcos a niños - dijo un malhumorado hombre, observando la tropa de chavales que había ante él.

- No somos niños, somos ninjas - dijo Kakashi, intentando mantenerse firme y no meterle un Chidori por el c... emm, la boca.

- Entonces haced el truco ese del chakra e iros caminando sobre el agua - respondió el hombre con una sonrisita sarcástica.

- No podemos, debemos reservar el chakra para cuando lo necesitemos.

- Me importa un comino, ¡largaos de aquí! - replicó, dándose la vuelta y con la intención de irse.

En ese momento, un fuerte llanto comenzó a sonar a sus espaldas, llamando su atención.

- ¡Buaaaaa, buaaaaa! - lloraba Anko de rodillas, hecha un mar de lágrimas - ¡No podré volver a casa! Quiero ver a mi papá y mi mamá, abrazar a mi hermano mayor y jugar con mi hermanita. ¡No veré nunca más a mi abuelita, ni comeré sus pastelitos para merendar! ¡Buaaaaa, buaaaaa!

El hombre se sintió mal por la niña, tal vez había sido demasiado brusco, después de todo no eran más que unos críos... pero él definitivamente no alquilaba barcos a los niños.

- Le estamos ofreciendo un precio justo por usar un barco - insistió Kakashi con aire maduro, ignorando el lamentable espectáculo que, sin saber por ni para qué, estaba dando la Mitarashi - Realmente lo necesitamos.

- Ya os he dicho que no - vaciló, sin dejar de mirar a la desnutrida niña de cabellos morados.

- Cálmate, Anko-chan - dijo Ebisu, comprendiendo el plan de la chica y acariciándole la cabeza - Encontraremos a _alguien_ que nos ayude, _otra persona_ que no nos dé la espalda.

- ¡No, no es cierto! - se restregó los ojos, mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas - Nunca veré mi casa de nuevo. ¡No volveré a ir de pesca con mi papá, ni escucharé cantar a mi mamá! ¡Buaaaaa, buaaaaa!

- No digas eso, Anko-chan - Shizune también captó su intención, y se arrodilló a su lado abrazándola por los hombros - De alguna forma, lo lograremos.

- Tal vez si aceptásemos transportar alguna mercancía para usted... - siguió intentando convencerle el Hatake.

Pero el hombre ya no le escuchaba, solamente miraba a la desconsolada muchachita de enorme abrigo. Su estampa era lamentable, y él se sentía terriblemente mal por su situación. De todas formas, no; él **no** alquilaba barcos a los niños.

- El barco de la dársena 4 está listo para zarpar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Una vez a bordo, los ocho ninjas se repartieron el trabajo para dirigir el barco y alcanzar un puerto en el País del Agua. La mayoría estaban satisfechos, pero no así Kakashi. Una negra nube de fastidio flotaba sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Todavía estás molesto, Kakashi? - le preguntó Anko, acercándose a él en la cubierta de proa, desde la que oteaba el horizonte.

- ¿Tanto se nota? - contestó el shinobi, enfurruñado - Ha sido penoso, conseguir un barco con semejante escena...

- Lo habrá sido, pero lo importante es que lo conseguimos, ¿no? - señaló ella - Reconócelo ya, Kakashi, tú nunca le hubieras convencido. A ningún adulto le gusta ver a un mocoso de diez años comportándose más maduramente que sí mismo.

- ¿Dónde está Ibiki? - cambió de tema de conversación.

- Kami-sama, ¿ya eras tan testarudo de pequeño? - se rió la Mitarashi de él - No recordaba que antes fueras así. ¿No te estará empezando a afectar esto a ti también? - se ganó una mirada furiosa del líder - Ibiki continúa guiando el timón, tal como ordenaste. Y antes de que lo preguntes, ya comprobé las velas y aseguré los obenques. Ebisu está anotando hasta el último detalle en la bitácora, y Shizune ya ha comprobado la carga de alimentos y agua que necesitaremos hasta mañana, cuando arribemos a puerto. Yugao sigue en su puesto de vigía, Suzume está cocinando, y Gai sigue pendiente de calafatear el casco en cuanto vea la más mínima fuga de agua.

- Lo haces bien como primer oficial - admitió él, disipándose levemente su enfado.

- Gracias, capitán - sonrió Anko muy feliz - De algo me tuvo que servir toda mi experiencia en el mar. Creo que es una de las pocas cosas buenas que obtuve al seguir a Orochimaru.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sin ningún percance destacable, los ninjas llegaron al País del Agua, e inmediatamente fueron hasta el pueblo donde les aguardaba el cliente. Se trataba de un hombre de avanzada edad, con muchas arrugas pero carácter amable, que sin embargo se quedó sin palabras al verles a ellos cuando llegaron a su casa.

- Esto... ya sé que la edad no importa en un ninja, pero... ¿no hay ningún adulto entre vosotros? - intentó preguntar con tacto.

Todos, a excepción de Anko, le dirigieron miradas asesinas.

- Nosotros somos adult... - habló Kakashi como jefe del grupo, antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que iba a decir - Me refiero a que somos tanto o más capaces que cualquier adulto de nuestra aldea, señor. De hecho, casi todos los aquí presentes somos jounin.

- Oh, de acuerdo. En ese caso está bien, supongo - dijo sonriendo, revolviendo la cresta de cabello plateado del Hatake, para disgusto suyo - Disculpadme, a veces olvido la dura infancia que tenéis los niños ninja. No quise haceros sentir inferiores.

- Pues lo está arreglando - susurró Yugao molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿En qué consiste nuestra misión? - preguntó Ibiki, tan práctico como siempre - Debe ser algo realmente importante para que la Godaime haya asignado a tantos ninjas, y más de rango superior, para cumplirla.

- ¿Qué? - se extrañó el anciano - En absoluto, es bastante sencilla. Pero al parecer Tsunade quiso asegurarse bien de que su deuda conmigo quedaba saldada. A fin de cuentas, la cantidad de dinero que me debía era considerable.

Con esto, las caras de los ninjas cayeron hasta el suelo. No podía ser... ¿los habían utilizado como excusa para liquidar una deuda? ¿Dónde estaba la importantísima misión de rango A que supuestamente tenían que realizar?

- ¿De qué se trata la misión entonces? - inquirió Gai, impaciente.

- Voy a viajar con mis dos pequeñas nietas al continente, hacia el Este, para intercambiar algunas mercancías, y necesito que las cuidéis mientras llevo a cabo mis negocios.

- Entiendo - dijo Kakashi - ¿Ha recibido alguna amenaza de secuestro?

- No - dijo confuso el hombre.

- ¿Hay asaltantes de barcos por esa zona, entonces? - añadió Ebisu.

- No, tampoco.

- ¿Acaso hay algo que le inquiete de sus futuros clientes? - insistió Shizune.

- No, absolutamente nada de eso - afirmó el anciano, sin comprender a qué venían semejantes preguntas - No tengo ninguna amenaza, peligro o preocupación respecto a este viaje. Las únicas que pueden meterse en líos son mis nietas, por eso necesitan vigilancia.

- A ver si lo he entendido - habló Suzume, ajustándose las gafas con aire serio - No hay que esperar ladrones, contrabandistas, asaltantes, gente fraudulenta ni medianamente deshonesta. Todo lo que hay son dos mocosas traviesas, si me ha quedado claro - el cliente asintió feliz - ¿Y para eso hemos venido tantos ninjas? ¿Para hacer de niñeras?

- Yo no pedí que vinierais tantos, y soy el primer sorprendido. Creo que con un par de chuunin habría sido suficiente, pero como ya os dije, la deuda de Tsunade era muy grande. Al parecer, por todo lo que me debía hizo de esto una misión de muy alta categoría, para así llenar el cupo de lo que habría costado una misión que realmente os necesitase a todos vosotros.

- Pobre hombre, le han estafado y ni siquiera se da cuenta - farfulló Yugao, sacudiendo la cabeza - Sigue sonriendo como si nada.

Nadie dijo nada más, porque sus compañeros todavía estaban en fase de asimilar la situación. Tantos problemas para esto... Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención al Hatake, y es que aún no había escuchado ningún comentario risueño, sarcástico, furioso o lo que fuese de Anko, y ella no era de las que se quedaban calladitas ante nada.

- Un momento, ¿dónde está Anko? - preguntó inquieto de repente, mirando a su alrededor.

Todos la buscaron, pero no vieron ni rastro de ella; obviamente, la Mitarashi no estaba. Entonces se escuchó un sonido de risas no muy lejos de allí, una de ellas fácilmente reconocida por los ninjas.

- Ah, esa chiquilla... perdón, quise decir esa kunoichi debe haber conocido ya a mis nietas - y caminó lentamente rodeando la casa, hasta llegar a una bella pradera que debía ser parte de su jardín - Siempre están armando alboroto.

- Conozco la sensación - dijo el líder, mirando cómo la Mitarashi se revolcaba por la hierba en compañía de otras dos niñas - ¡ANKO MITARASHI, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

La chica levantó la cabeza cuando oyó que la llamaban, pero cuando quiso levantarse, una de sus nuevas amigas le saltó encima, impidiéndoselo y ocasionando una nueva oleada de risas.

- Ya veis lo que os dije, esas dos son capaces de enredar a cualquiera en sus juegos - sonrió el hombre, contemplando la escena.

- No creo que con Anko lo tuvieran muy difícil - opinó Gai, emocionado - ¡Esto es una prueba de lo mucho que arde su llama de la juventud!

Los demás se guardaron sus opiniones, dado que al Hatake no parecía gustarle en absoluto la situación, mientras que Ebisu y Shizune sonreían interiormente por ver a su compañera tan alegre y feliz. Así y todo, Anko se las apañó para atender su llamada. Arrastrándose por el suelo y con la otra niña aferrada a sus hombros, logró llegar hasta Kakashi.

- ¿Sí? - sonrió como una chiquilla traviesa - ¿Hay algún problema, líder?


	5. Jugando

**Ep. 5: Jugando**

El jounin no respondió en un primer momento. No porque no tuviera nada que decir (sabía kami-sama que si pudiera le diría unas cuantas cosas a Anko), sino porque intentaba asimilar el hecho de que su compañera estuviera revolcándose por la hierba como la niña que aparentaba ser.

- Anko, ¿te importaría explicarme qué estás haciendo? - habló con tono firme y serio - De pie, si es posible.

- Ah, bueno... - vaciló la Mitarashi.

En cuanto la otra niña se bajó de su espalda, la kunoichi se alzó y procuró recomponer su aspecto. Kakashi intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorar lo adorable que se veía con el rostro manchado de tierra y briznas de hierba entre sus cabellos morados.

- Me adelanté un poco a la situación, y me presenté a las nietas del cliente - explicó - Ellas son Yumi, de 9 años - refiriéndose a la que había estado subida en su espalda - y Saki, de 11 - señalando a la otra, que se acercaba a ellos.

- No la regañes mucho, Hatake-san - dijo el señor - A fin de cuentas, las niñas pronto suelen hacerse amigas. Tan sólo querían divertirse.

- El problema es que Anko no es una niña - replicó el shinobi - Es una kunoichi. _Es una mujer adulta_ - pensó - _Que se comporte como tal_.

- Para ser un niño eres muy aburrido - le soltó Saki.

Su comentario hizo que varios de los ninjas rieran por lo bajo, seguramente porque compartían la opinión. Kakashi les miró con fastidio, pero eso solamente hizo que sus compañeras femeninas se llevaran una mano a la boca para tratar de contener sus risitas.

- ¿Cuándo partimos hacia el continente? - preguntó.

- El barco llega mañana, al alba, pero todavía tengo que empaquetar algunas mercancías.

- Bien. Ebisu, Shizune y Anko, quedaos aquí con las nietas del señor. Los demás iremos a trabajar en lo que haya que hacer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Era una bella tarde, ideal para pasarla en una pradera con flores y amigos. Tres niñas corrían por el pasto, mientras Ebisu las vigilaba a cierta distancia, pendiente de todo a su alrededor.

- Hola - le saludó Saki, sentándose a su lado - ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, gracias.

- ¿Te gusta mucho Shizune? - le preguntó de golpe.

- Sí, mucho - dijo él, antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía - ¡No! Quiero decir que... Esto, el realidad yo lo que... Bueno, que ella...

- Es una niña muy bonita - comentó Saki sin hacer caso del nervioso tartamudeo del shinobi - ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Que te gusta? - el sonrojo del "niño" le dio la respuesta - Así que todavía no se lo has dicho. ¿Por qué?

- Digamos que éste no es el mejor momento. Estamos pasando por una situación un tanto... peculiar.

- Tienes miedo de que te rechace - dedujo Saki, ignorando la excusa - Te daré un consejo: inténtalo con flores, estás en un jardín.

Y acto seguido, la niña se levantó y se unió a los juegos de su hermana menor y las dos kunoichis, dejando a Ebisu nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El trabajo era una bendición para Kakashi. No había nada como eso para entretener la mente, y olvidarse por un rato del problema que tenían encima con lo de su tamaño. Y respecto a Anko... bueno, ella ya era un problema por sí misma.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto, mi eterno rival? - le preguntó Gai mientras acarreaban cajas de mercancías - Anko simplemente está disfrutando de la llama de su juventud, no es tan grave.

- Opino lo mismo - dijo Suzume, repasando el inventario con un cuaderno - Aunque su comportamiento no es muy aceptable siendo una kunoichi, en el caso particular de Anko puede resultar incluso útil. Ganándose fácilmente la confianza de las niñas puede protegerlas sin llamar demasiado la atención.

- Lo que me molesta es que, dejando aparte su actual aspecto, parece que también su cerebro haya vuelto a la infancia - resopló el Hatake despectivamente - Somos adultos, aunque no lo parezcamos. Debería actuar como la mujer que es, aunque tenga el cuerpo de una niña.

Por un momento, sus subordinados le miraron sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- Kakashi... - habló finalmente Yugao - ¿Sabes que lo que acabas de decir ha sonado horriblemente mal?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Margaritas eran las flores adecuadas, algo sencillo para hacer un obsequio, nada demasiado comprometedor. Empezaba a caer la tarde, y la médica hacía rato que se había sentado a descansar. Ella no tenía la energía de la Mitarashi como para seguirles el ritmo a las dos vivarachas niñas que tenían que cuidar. Ebisu consideró que era el momento oportuno.

- Ho-hola, Shizune - carraspeó un poco para alejar los nervios y también para llamar su atención - Qué buena tarde hace, ¿verdad?

- Sí, muy buena y soleada - concordó ella sonriéndole, lo cual produjo una sospechosa sombra roja en las mejillas de su compañero.

- Esto, yo... q-quería darte esto - y le mostró un ramillete de margaritas, atadas en un lazo con el pañuelo que solía llevar en la cabeza.

- ¿Para mí? Muchas gracias, qué detalle - dijo sorprendida la morena, cogiendo el ramo y oliéndolo - Son muy bonitas, huelen muy bien.

- Tú... tú también - dijo Ebisu, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Yo también huelo bien? - se rió Shizune alegremente.

- ¡No! Quiero decir sí, también hueles bien, pero me refería a que... a que tú también eres muy bonita, Shizune.

- Gracias, Ebisu - y sin dudarlo un segundo, la médica le dio un beso en la mejilla - Siempre eres tan amable y considerado... Eres un verdadero caballero.

El shinobi hubiera querido decir algo, pero no podía. Ya lo intentaría cuando un poco de sangre abandonara su cara y volviera a subir hasta su cerebro.

¿Qué le pasaba? Ni que fuese la primera vez que le besaban, y eso apenas había sido un inocente beso en la mejilla. Por kami, se estaba comportando como el crío que parecía ser, aunque sus sentimientos al respecto no tuvieran nada de infantiles. No, era imposible que un niño sintiera el torrente de emociones avasalladoras que corrían por su ser en ese momento. Tal vez... lo que sentía por su amiga fuera mucho más intenso de lo que él mismo había supuesto, porque ciertamente, en ese momento no se sentía en absoluto como un mocoso enamoradizo.

- Shizune, hay una cosa que quería decirte - habló repentinamente serio y con mucha seguridad.

- ¿Sí? - le escuchó ella - ¿De qué se trata?

- Desde hace algún tiempo... tú me gust...

- ¡ANKO-CHAAAAAN! - se oyó un grito.

Un momento después, la pequeña Yumi llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban los ninjas.

- ¡Anko-chan... Anko-chan se ha caído! - dijo rápidamente y bastante asustada - ¡Estábamos jugando y se cayó del árbol! ¡Creo que se ha hecho mucha pupa!

No tuvo que decir más, y los dos adultos encogidos ya iban veloces hacia su compañera. Estaba sentada sobre la hierba, con algunas hojas en la cabeza y sudor resbalando por su frente, y el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor. Se sujetaba fuertemente la rodilla izquierda, tratando de contener las ganas de gritar.

- ¡Anko! - dijo alarmada Shizune en cuanto llegó, arrodillándose ante ella - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Nada, solamente estaba jugando - dijo la Mitarashi, intentando sonreír para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Voy a buscar a Kakashi - avisó Ebisu, y fue a ello.

- Lo que me faltaba, ese anciano prematuro me va a soltar un sermón kilométrico.

- Te lo merecerías - dijo la morena, activando su jutsu curativo - Creo que te has roto un hueso.

- Oh, genial - farfulló Anko - ¿Puedes curarme?

- Lo intentaré, pero un hueso roto lleva su tiempo...

- ¿Que se ha roto qué? - dijo el Hatake, apareciendo ante ellas en una nube de humo.

- Sí que te has dado prisa, líder - bromeó la adicta de los dangos.

- ¿Qué demonios te has hecho, Anko?

- Eh, yo no _me he hecho_ nada - protestó la kunoichi - Fue un accidente, estábamos trepando a los árboles y tropecé con una rama que salió de no sé dónde.

- Claro, la rama creció justo en ese momento y en ese lugar, expresamente para que tú tropezaras con ella - dijo el jounin sarcásticamente - ¿Por qué no empleaste chakra para trepar?

- Porque así no es tan divertido.

Ante esta respuesta, Kakashi se golpeó la frente con una mano, mascullando algo que sonó como "_Kami-sama, dame paciencia_".

- ¿Queréis callaros de una vez? - les recriminó sorprendentemente la médica, concentrada en la pierna de la Mitarashi - Intento curar esto, y no puedo hacerlo con vosotros dos discutiendo como cotorras.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Shizune reunió todas sus fuerzas en lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así no era suficiente. Podía notar la herida cerrándose, pero su lentitud era exasperante. De haber estado en su cuerpo adulto, habría terminado de sanar el hueso roto en poco más de una hora, pero el ritmo que llevaba ahora... por kami, podía llevarle lo que quedaba del día y gran parte del siguiente, y si siquiera obtendría resultados óptimos. No podía... no podía lograrlo con su nivel actual, necesitaba el que tenía antes.

- Shizune, ¿te encuentras bien? - murmuró Ebisu preocupado, que había vuelto mientras tanto - Estás pálida y algo transpirada.

- Estoy bien - aseguró ella, reuniendo hasta su última gota de chakra en sus manos - Es solo que me cuesta un poco hacer esto, no es como si mis técnicas estuvieran intactas. Pero soy médico, mi deber es curar - dijo, aumentando la intensidad del jutsu - Y es lo que voy a hacer.

Los demás no insistieron más, aun a sabiendas de que lo que pretendía conseguir estaba fuera de su alcance en esos momentos. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la sien de la morena, su respiración se dificultó, sus manos empezaron a temblar, y las venas y nervios se hicieron perfectamente visibles mientras aplicaba el jutsu médico. Un poco más, tan sólo un poquito más... sentía que podía hacerlo, llegar al nivel de su anterior estado. El chakra entre sus manos lanzó un destello sobre la pierna de Anko, y Shizune cayó de espaldas.

- ¡Shizune! - exclamó Kakashi con temor - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Creo... creo que lo hice - aún tumbada sobre la hierba, mostró una vacilante y satisfecha sonrisa - Por un segundo... tuve mi nivel habitual.

Ebisu se arrodilló a su lado y la ayudó a incorporarse. El líder de la misión hizo lo mismo con la Mitarashi (con una mirada de reproche que ella ignoró deliberadamente).

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Una vez pasado el susto y con el trabajo terminado, los ninjas fueron a descansar. Tuvieron una noche pacífica, y más de uno se durmió rogando a kami que sus problemas desaparecieran pronto, o al menos, que no se presentase ninguno más. Lamentablemente, sus deseos no fueron atendidos, y a la mañana siguiente tuvieron que afrontar un nuevo tropiezo.

- Lo que faltaba... - murmuró para sí Kakashi, apoyando una mano sobre la frente - Vosotros dos, ¿se puede saber qué habéis hecho?

- Pues... - dudó Ebisu, también extrañado de volver a tener edad normal, aunque no por ello menos feliz - No podría asegurarlo, pero supongo que... lo que quiera que nos pasó en ese bosque, ya perdió su efecto en mí.

- Eso ya lo vemos por nosotros mismos - replicó Ibiki serio - Es lo mismo que no decir nada.

- Es que no hay más que decir tampoco. Desde ayer me estuve sintiendo... normal, siendo yo adulto de nuevo. No había ya ni una pizca infantil en mi mente, y supongo que eso desencadenó una reacción... o lo que sea, que invirtió la situación.

- Es algo parecido en mi caso - le apoyó Shizune - Ayer, cuando curé a Anko, ya dije que por un momento me sentí completamente yo otra vez, como si hubiera recuperado mis habilidades acostumbradas.

- Lo hecho, hecho está - dijo Suzume siendo práctica - Al menos con esto ya cuatro personas han vuelto por sí mismas a su estado habitual. Cabe esperar que tarde o temprano suceda lo mismo con los demás.

- ¿Alguno de vosotros ha pensado qué le diremos al cliente? - preguntó Anko risueña, estirando los músculos.

Todos miraron al Hatake, que para algo era el líder.

- Ebisu y Shizune - habló con firmeza tras reflexionar un rato - Volveréis a Konoha con Yamato y Hana sin que el cliente os vea. Los demás nos quedaremos y continuaremos la misión.


	6. Infancia perdida

**Ep. 6: Infancia perdida**

Apenas unos minutos después, los ninjas de Konoha se reunieron en el comedor de la gran casa de su cliente para desayunar. El alba recién despuntaba, y al terminar dieron un último repaso para asegurarse de que todo estuviese listo.

- Al parecer, todo está en orden - dijo Kakashi - ¿No falta nada?

- Más bien deberías preguntar si no falta _nadie_, mi eterno rival - comentó Gai - Creo que las chiquillas no han bajado aún.

- Ah, esas niñas... - sacudió la cabeza su abuelo, sonriendo a pesar de estar disculpándose - Lo siento mucho, siempre les cuesta levantarse por las mañanas.

- De acuerdo. Anko - la llamó - ve a su cuarto y diles que se apresuren. El barco no tardará en llegar.

- Como digas, líder - contestó ella formalmente.

Su repentino trato frío le dolió mucho al Hatake. Tal vez ayer se había pasado con sus regaños... pero es que ella realmente los merecía, demonios. Estaban en una misión viviendo una situación como poco increíble, y Anko se comportaba más bien como si estuvieran de vacaciones.

- Por cierto, ¿no erais más ayer? - se extrañó el cliente.

Todos los ninjas dieron un respingo.

- Esto, sí... pero Ebisu y Shizune... - titubeó Yugao - fueron repentinamente convocados por la Godaime para hacer otra misión, de modo que regresaron. Es que, como aquí no hacíamos falta tantos...

- Ya veo - suspiró con aire derrotado - Qué se le va a hacer, sería inútil por mi parte reclamarle algo a Tsunade. Con que esta sencilla misión se complete sin percances, me daré por satisfecho.

- Qué más quisiéramos los demás - masculló Ibiki, en voz baja para que sólo sus compañeros le oyesen.

Pasaron unos minutos, pero ni Anko ni las niñas aparecían.

- Por kami, ¿qué estarán haciendo? - se quejó Suzume, ajustándose las gafas sobre la nariz.

- Lo mismo me estaba preguntando yo - dijo Kakashi, algo inquieto al vislumbrar la silueta del barco acercándose - Quedaos aquí, voy a por ellas.

El jounin subió rápidamente las escaleras, tratando de averiguar cuál era la habitación que buscaba, pues no lo sabía. Un alegre sonido de risas atrajo atención hacia la tercera puerta de la izquierda, y allí se dirigió. Tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, así que decidió abrirla y entrar.

- Anko, te dije que vinie...

Plumas. Blancas, suaves... y MUCHAS. Eso fue lo que vio el shinobi flotando a su alrededor en cuanto ingresó al cuarto. Estaban por todas partes, cubriendo prácticamente todo el suelo como un manto de nieve. O al menos, eso hacían las que no estaban enredadas entre los cabellos de las tres niñas frente a él, que aún no se habían percatado de su presencia y seguían jugando a pegarse con las almohadas, llenando el aire con sus risas.

- Oh, qué linda estampa - dijo sarcástico, pero fue ignorado - Saki-san, Yumi-san, si pudierais hacer el favor de... - dijo más alto, pero nada - Maldita sea, ¡SILENCIO! - gritó ya desesperado.

Gracias al cielo, su petición fue escuchada. Las tres niñas le miraron confundidas, mientras las plumas revoloteaban a su alrededor. Kakashi fijó la vista en su compañera, y al punto perdió el habla. ¡Es que se veía tan mona! Su inocente mirada, su feliz sonrisa, con más plumas que un pájaro... era la imagen misma de la ternura. Tuvo que hacer un acopio de voluntad para posar una mano sobre sus ojos y escapar de semejante visión.

- Saki-san, Yumi-san - murmuró - siento molestarlas, pero el barco ya ha llegado y estamos esperándolas abajo. Convendría que se dieran prisa en terminar sus asuntos. Y en cuanto a ti, Anko... - clavó una incómoda mirada en ella - ya hablaremos más tarde.

En cuanto salió, la puerta se cerró con un gran golpe tras él.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El barco se mecía suavemente entre las olas. Había buen clima, y era agradable estar en cubierta sintiendo el viento en la cara. La Mitarashi sonrió con satisfacción apoyada contra la barandilla, siempre le había gustado el mar, a pesar de los muchos malos recuerdos que le traía.

- Anko - sonó una seria voz tras ella.

La kunoichi perdió su sonrisa al instante, apretando los dientes de frustración, pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Y efectivamente, cuando se volteó se encontró con el ceñudo rostro de su líder de misión.

- ¿Sí, Kakashi?

- Acompáñame a los camarotes, hay algo que debemos solucionar.

Comenzó a andar, y ella le siguió obediente. En cuanto estuvieron a solas, Kakashi suspiró profundamente, como si meditase lo que iba a decirle.

- En primer lugar, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo comportándote así, Anko?

Lo dijo firme pero tranquilo, y sin embargo, a ella le dolió como si la hubiese gritado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? No he hecho nada desde ayer que pueda desmerecerte ante nuestro cliente, no hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

- ¿Crees que de eso se trata? ¿De no dañar mi imagen frente a nuestro cliente? - dijo incrédulo - Si fuese eso, te habría expulsado de esta misión desde el preciso instante en que te pusiste a llorar en el puerto para que aquel tipo nos dejase un barco. No, de lo que se trata es de que actúas como una niña pequeña, como si...

- ¿Como si tuviera diez años, quieres decir? - completó ella la frase - Por si no lo habías notado, _soy_ una niña de diez años.

- No, no lo eres. Eres una kunoichi de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, jounin examinadora por más señas, y te ordeno que te comportes como tal - exigió con rudeza, aunque se apaciguó un poco cuando vio brillar los ojos de ella - Por kami, no utilices esa treta conmigo, Anko. No te servirá.

- No es una treta - habló la Mitarashi en un sollozo - Me da igual lo que pienses, pero si lloro es porque de verdad estoy triste - las lágrimas empezaron a caer - ¿Tanto incordio soy para ti? ¡Mi infancia fue un desastre! Nunca tuve una habitación pintada de rosa, ni tuve amigas con las que hacer fiestas de pijamas, ni un peluche al que abrazarme por la noche cuando me asustase la oscuridad... lo que, por cierto, habría sido estúpido porque todo a mi alrededor era oscuro, incluso de día.

- ¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto? - preguntó confundido.

- ¡A que nunca fui una niña, demonios! - gritó, intentando secarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano - Jamás pude disfrutar de todas esas tonterías que hacen los mocosos cuando son pequeños. Me trae sin cuidado lo mucho que a ti te moleste nuestra situación, porque para mí es una oportunidad. No sé cuánto durará esto, un año, unos meses, unos días, o tal vez sólo unas pocas horas más... ¡pero me da igual! Tengo el resto de mi vida para crecer y ser adulta de nuevo, pero recuperar un poco del tiempo que no tuve de niña... es invaluable para mí.

Y entonces Kakashi se sintió mal, muy mal. Un peso le oprimió el corazón, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue acercarse a su compañera y abrazarla contra su pecho, donde las lágrimas fueron absorbidas por la tela de su ropa. Su propia infancia tampoco había sido un camino de rosas, pero al menos había tenido a su padre, sus compañeros, y luego también a sus amigos y su sensei... antes de que todos muriesen, claro. Pero Anko siempre había estado sola, o con Orochimaru, lo cual realmente no mejoraba la cosa.

- No llores - le pidió suavemente, acariciando sus cabellos morados - Tal vez exageré un poco...

- No, qué va - lo aceptó Anko, apartándose de él - Tienes razón, líder. Debo comportarme como la kunoichi que soy - habló fríamente, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - Siento haber... ¿_deshonrado_? esta misión. A partir de ahora, obedeceré cada una de tus órdenes.

Si el Hatake había pensado que no podía sentirse peor, evidentemente se había equivocado. El tono sereno y carente de emociones utilizado por Anko no se parecía en nada a su habitual risueña voz. Quiso intentar disculparse, pero antes de poder hacerlo la jounin abrió la puerta, y de inmediato dos ninjas cayeron al suelo.

- Pero qué... - farfulló la de ojos cacao - ¿Ibiki? ¿¡Suzume!

- ¿Qué narices hacíais detrás de la puerta? - preguntó él molesto mientras ellos dos se levantaban - ¿Estabais escuchando a escondidas?

- Lo siento, la costumbre del espía - se excusó el shinobi, de nada servía negarlo.

- Únicamente vinimos por... si necesitabais ayuda con alguna cosa - añadió la profesora, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Anko sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, todavía con semblante triste, pero los ignoró y abandonó el camarote. Con esto, Kakashi perdió su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Había caído la noche, y las nietas del cliente estaban sumamente aburridas. Como no llegarían a tierra hasta bien entrada la madrugada, tocaba pernoctar en el barco, y después de pasarse el día entero recorriéndolo y haciendo quién sabía qué mientras su abuelo trabajaba, ya no sabían qué más hacer. Habían querido entretenerse con los ninjas que supuestamente debían cuidarlas, pero éstos se habían rehusado alegando que estaban de misión; incluso su amiguita se había negado.

- Va, Anko-chan, acompáñanos - insistía Saki - Será muy aburrido sólo con nosotras dos.

- Ya os he dicho que no puedo, mi jefe me ha reñido por andar jugando con vosotras y no quiero que vuelva a enfadarse conmigo.

Y el nombrado jefe recién había aparecido en escena, a tiempo para escuchar su comentario escondido tras uno de los mástiles.

- Ese niño parece viejo, no entiendo cómo te gusta - dijo la pequeña Yumi.

El Hatake sonrió un poco, repentinamente interesado en la conversación.

- ¿Q-qué? - farfulló Anko - Yo no he dicho que me guste.

- Pero ayer nos dijiste que te parecía mono - insistió Yumi - ¿Le has visto entonces sin esa ridícula cosa que tiene en la cara?

- No, no le he visto, pero intuyo que es muy mono - se rindió ella - Es algo que se sabe cuando se es mayor. Y su máscara no es ridícula - agregó antes de que las niñas volvieran a interrumpirla - Hay un muy buen motivo por el cual la lleva.

El ninja copia sintió una oleada de calor. Él había sido tan estricto con Anko, y ella todavía le defendía... y le parecía mono. Eso era importante.

- Y si nosotras le pedimos permiso, ¿entonces te dejará jugar? - preguntó Saki.

- Pues... supongo que podría - titubeó Anko - Pero no lo hagáis, no os lo dará.

- ¿No os daré el qué? - habló Kakashi, apareciendo de detrás del mástil y dándoles un susto de muerte.

- ¡Kami-sama, no hagas eso! - le recriminó Yumi, aferrándose a su hermana mayor.

- Hablábamos de hacer una reunión en nuestro camarote para divertirnos y jugar un rato antes de ir a dormir - explicó Saki - Pero Anko-chan dice que no podemos si tú no nos dejas.

- Anko-chan tiene razón - confirmó el de cabello plateado - Pero desde hace un momento me siento de buen humor, así que os lo concedo.

- ¿Cómo dices? - se sorprendió la Mitarashi, mirándole incrédula.

- He dicho que podéis reuniros y jugar y todo eso. De hecho, sería bueno que jugásemos todos. Llama a los demás.

- ¡Estupendo! - chilló Yumi dando palmaditas - Quiero que Yugao-chan me haga unas trencitas como las suyas.

- Quiero que mis dientes brillen como los de Gai-kun.

- Kakashi, ¿estás seguro? - inquirió indecisa la kunoichi - No creo que a los demás les haga gracia.

- Me importa un rábano. Cuando yo digo todos, es TODOS.


	7. Beso, verdad o reto

**Ep. 7: Beso, verdad o reto**

Tal como predijo Anko, la orden de Kakashi de unirse a la noche de diversión no fue bien recibida por los restantes miembros del grupo. A excepción de Gai, que nunca se quejaba y se sumaba a todo, los demás pusieron cara de haber mordido un limón. Y ahora se encontraban en el camarote de Saki y Yumi, sentados en amplio corro y en el suelo, con una botella en el centro.

- No puedo creer que nos hagas hacer esto, Kakashi – murmuró Ibiki, sentado a su izquierda.

- Estoy de acuerdo – susurró Yugao, a la derecha - ¿En qué momento dejaste de ser un adulto?

- Si mis cálculos no me fallan, cinco días – repuso el jounin sonriente, sin dejarse vencer por las protestas de su equipo.

Era por Anko. El shinobi no dejaba de repetirse eso mentalmente para escapar de la vergüenza que también le invadía a él, pero que desde luego no estaba dispuesto a mostrar. Él era el jefe de la misión, y punto.

- No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto – dijo Suzume en voz muy baja, sentada al otro lado de Ibiki – Me paso los días en la academia tratando de que mis alumnas dejen de comportarse como crías para convertirlas en pequeñas adultas, y ahora me veo obligada a sentarme en el suelo a jugar quién sabe qué.

Kakashi simplemente ignoró el comentario. _Es por Anko, es por Anko, es por Anko_…

Buscó un mínimo de ayuda en Gai, que estaba exactamente enfrente suyo sintiéndose el rey del mundo entre Saki y Yumi. Completaba el círculo Anko, sentada al otro lado de Yugao y por tanto de cara a Suzume.

- Bueno, al principio teníamos pensado jugar al dominó… - habló entonces Saki – pero como al final hemos resultado ser muchos, no habría suficientes fichas para todos.

- Así que fuimos a pedirle una botella vacía al abuelo – continuó la pequeña Yumi – Vamos a jugar a "Beso, verdad o reto".

Gai, por supuesto, hizo su típica pose de tío guay porque la idea le pareció genial; Anko sonrió con ojos alegres; Kakashi ni se inmutó, aceptaría como un homb… como un ninja cualquier cosa que viniera; Ibiki y Suzume intercambiaron miradas de fastidio, y finalmente Yugao resopló sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

- A quien le apunte la botella, le toca responder – aclaró Saki – Si alguien dice una mentira, pagará penitencia. Empieza tú, Kakashi-kun, por ser el líder.

El Hatake obedeció e hizo girar la botella. Tras unas cuantas vueltas, se detuvo apuntando a Yumi. Ésta sí que era buena, de entre todos los presentes ¿qué le podría a él interesar de una niña de 9 años?

- ¿Qué eliges, Yumi-chan? – le preguntó Anko - ¿Beso, verdad o reto?

- Verdad.

- De acuerdo. ¿Es verdad que durante el invierno le robas los bombones a tu abuelo?

La chiquilla se sonrojó enseguida. Bajó la cabeza, pero con todo valor, asintió. Su hermana mayor la miraba contrariada.

- No me lo puedo creer, Yumi. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¡Si saben horrible!

- No están tan mal cuando te acostumbras. Además, el líquido ese tan raro que llevan dentro después me da calorcito, y me ayuda a dormir.

Aun en contra de su voluntad, a Ibiki se le escapó un resoplido producto de una risa ahogada. Obviamente, todos los _adultos_ habían entendido que los bombones eran de licor. Hecha la confesión, Yumi giró la botella, que apuntó a Yugao.

- Escojo verdad.

La niña frunció el ceño. No conocía de nada a Yugao, ¿qué cosa podía preguntarle?

- ¿Es verdad que nunca te separas de tu máscara de anbu, ni siquiera cuando duermes?

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó del camarote. Los ninjas miraron en silencio a su compañera, que apretó los labios en un gesto doloroso por la indiscreta pregunta de la mocosa.

- Sí, es cierto. Ya sé que no debería, puesto que es una herramienta de trabajo, pero... esa máscara me la regaló un amigo muy especial poco antes de morir.

La kunoichi había vacilado al responder, no sabiendo cómo iban a reaccionar los demás con esta información, pero nadie dijo una palabra. La Uzuki, con una sensación de alivio, hizo girar nuevamente la botella y se detuvo señalando a Gai.

- ¡Reto! – gritó la pequeña bestia verde, por supuesto nadie se había esperado otra cosa - ¡Adelante, desafíame con lo que quieras, Yugao! ¡Aceptaré lo que sea!

- Muy bien – sonrió ella con un poco de malicia – Te reto a que estés una hora entera callado.

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos, y de no haber estado en una misión, seguro que más de uno habría aplaudido la inteligente ocurrencia.

- Pero... - intentó decir Gai.

- ¡Pero nada! – le interrumpió la kunoichi, levantando un dedo – Aceptaste de antemano cualquier reto, y eso empieza a contar desde ya. Si no lo consigues, la penitencia serán dos horas.

El shinobi cerró de inmediato la boca. Pero había un problema, y es que ahora le tocaba a él preguntar al siguiente. Por suerte, Saki tuvo una idea y le dio papel y lápiz para que pudiera escribir. Luego la botella volvió a girar y se detuvo en Ibiki.

- Elijo verdad. _¿Por qué estás calvo como una bola de billar?_ – leyó el mensaje que le dio la bestia verde – No estoy calvo, tan sólo me rapo la cabeza regularmente. Es incómodo llevar el pañuelo de otra forma.

- ¡Mentira! – saltó Anko de repente – Hace años que trabajamos juntos y nunca te he visto ni un solo pelo, ni siquiera asomar un poquito. Apuesto a que incluso si te bañaras en crecepelo, no serviría de nada.

- Parece que te han pillado en una mentira, Ibiki-kun – dijo Yumi – Y eso significa penitencia. ¿Qué dices, Gai-kun?

- _No sé qué hacer, decididlo entre vosotras dos, lindas llamas de la juventud_ – escribió el ninja.

Así que las dos hermanas se retiraron a un lado del camarote durante un par de minutos para debatir el castigo del Morino. Cuando se reincorporaron al círculo, ambas parecían estar tramando algo.

- Como castigo por tu mentira, Ibiki-kun – habló Saki, con la espalda muy recta y tratando de parecer seria – te condenamos a que beses a Suzume-chan.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó el shinobi, levantándose a medias sobre sus rodillas - ¿Cómo se os ocurre semejante cosa?

- Has incumplido las reglas y dicho una mentira – dijo Yumi – Es tu penitencia, la que hemos decidido en nombre de Gai-kun.

- Sí, pero…

- Ibiki – le llamó Kakashi con el tono firme y perentorio de un líder.

El ninja masculló algo por lo bajo. Maldita sea, tendría que hacerlo. No es que le molestase personalmente, pero tal vez Suzume… no quería que se sintiera mal por ello.

- Suzume, yo… lo siento.

- Son cosas del juego, no pasa nada – contestó la morena, evidentemente avergonzada.

Ibiki se inclinó hacia el lado de ella. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros, ambos cerraron los ojos, y él rozó lentamente su boca con la suya. Un roce que apenas duró un par de segundos, pero que puso un favorecedor sonrojo sobre las mejillas de Suzume.

- ¡La has besado en la boca! – exclamó Yumi cuando el ninja regresó a su asiento.

- Sí. ¿No era esa vuestra penitencia?

- Pero habría bastado con un besito en la mejilla – agregó Saki, igual que sorprendida que su hermanita – No creí que lo tomarías tan en serio. Ha sido como si jugásemos con nuestros padres.

Un nuevo silencio incómodo inundó el camarote.

- No es que nos lo tomemos en serio – reconvino Yugao Uzuki – Es que vosotras sois todavía demasiado pequeñas como para jugar a esta clase de cosas.

- Tenemos todos casi la misma edad – refunfuñó Yumi.

- Los ninjas crecemos más rápido – insistió la kunoichi tajante, poniendo fin a la discusión que se avecinaba.

- ¿Podríamos continuar con el juego? – sugirió Anko, intentando calmar los ánimos.

- Es verdad, te toca girar la botella, Ibiki – añadió Kakashi.

El shinobi hizo girar la botella y ésta señaló a Saki.

- Mmmm… yo quiero reto – dijo la niña algo titubeante, con un dedo en la barbilla.

- Te reto a… que mantengas brazos y manos cruzados a la espalda lo que resta del juego.

- Eso es muy fácil – sonrió muy contenta la chiquilla, haciendo lo ordenado – Espera, pero ahora cómo voy a… Qué demonios, Ibiki-kun, ¡me has engañado!

- ¿No decías que era tan fácil, Saki-san? – se rió el shinobi con una fuerte carcajada.

Claramente, la niña no podía usar las manos para hacer girar la botella, pero aun así era lista y se las apañó. Arrodillándose lo más que pudo, empujó el cuello de cristal con la nariz. Fue un toque bastante leve, pero suficiente para llegar hasta Anko.

- Quiero verdad – sonrió la kunoichi.

- ¿Es verdad que… te gusta Kakashi-kun?

De inmediato, los ojos del jounin se desviaron hacia la Mitarashi, justo a tiempo para ver que también en ella aparecía un adorable sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso si ya os lo expliqué antes?

- Eso no importa – la traviesa mocosa bien que lo estaba disfrutando – La pregunta está hecha, respóndela.

Anko agachó la cabeza y apretó los labios, queriendo retener la respuesta en su boca, pero finalmente ésta se escapó con un suspiro.

- Sí, me gusta Kakashi-kun.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, lo cual Anko agradeció interiormente. Al girar otra vez la botella, apuntó a Suzume Namida.

- Tu turno, Suzume. ¿Qué prefieres?

- Beso – dijo ella con firmeza, para sorpresa de todos.

- ¿Beso? Está bien, entonces… dale otro beso a Ibiki, así estaréis empatados.

Tal vez sus compañeros y las nietas de su cliente se esperasen otro beso en la boca, pero la morena fue más lista que todos. Sujetando la cara de Ibiki entre sus manos, Suzume le besó en la frente.

- Oh, pensé que sería un beso como el de antes – gimoteó decepcionada la pequeña Yumi.

- No digas esas cosas – la regañó su hermana mayor – Adelante Suzume-chan, gira la botella.

- No, mejor pregúntame algo directamente a mí, Suzume – intervino Kakashi – Ya todos habéis pasado por una vuelta, y realmente no podemos quedarnos toda la noche aquí jugando. Llegaremos a puerto al alba, y todos necesitamos descansar al menos un poco antes de eso. Espero que lo entendáis, Saki-san, Yumi-san.

Las dos niñas asintieron, y aguardaron la pregunta de la morena.

- Escojo verdad.

- ¿Es verdad que… nunca le has regalado flores a ninguna muj… a ninguna niña?

- No sé quién te lo habrá dicho, pero sí, es cierto. Las únicas flores que he comprado en toda mi vida siempre han sido de ofrenda para alguna tumba.

Con tan lúgubre contestación, la noche de diversión llegó a su fin y cada uno se retiró al camarote que le correspondía: las niñas en el suyo, los shinobis en uno y las kunoichis en otro.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La mañana amaneció espléndida, la brisa fresca, el olor salado del mar… pero no todos fueron capaces de apreciarla, pues los problemas parecieron despertar junto con los ninjas. Tanto hombres como mujeres dormían en literas de tres, por lo que no fue difícil para Kakashi, a quien había tocado la cama de arriba, advertir el nuevo estado de Ibiki en cuanto bajó de un salto al suelo. Aunque probablemente, fuese más correcto decir su "antiguo" estado.

- Ibiki, despierta – le zarandeó el Hatake por un hombro – Levanta ya. Vuelves a ser normal.

Despertado repentinamente y con semejante noticia cayendo en sus oídos, no fue extraño que el otro shinobi se incorporase bruscamente, y que a consecuencia de ello su cabeza comprobara personalmente lo sólido que era el catre de arriba.

- Ay, kami… - se quejó Ibiki, volviendo a tumbarse y sobándose el golpe.

- No protestes, al menos el chichón estará ahora en proporción al resto de tu cuerpo – Kakashi, aún atrapado en su forma infantil, no resistió la tentación de burlarse de su compañero.

Unos golpes en la puerta del camarote llamaron la atención, y cuando dio permiso para entrar, apareció una agitada Yugao.

- Me disculpo por molestar tan temprano, pero es que al despertarnos, resulta que Suzume… - y en ese momento reparó en Ibiki – Ah, veo que ya lo sabéis.

- En efecto – suspiró Kakashi, pasándose una mano por su alborotada cabellera plateada – Tú y Anko actuad como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero Suzume que no salga del camarote, ¿entendido? Ella e Ibiki ya no pueden presentarse así ante el cliente, y volverán a Konoha en este mismo barco en cuanto los demás carguemos las mercancías necesarias.

La Uzuki asintió, y tras recibir instrucciones se marchó.

- ¿Has escuchado, Ibiki? – el otro shinobi, que aún seguía tirado en la cama, agitó una mano en señal afirmativa – Eh, míralo por el lado bueno. Hoy tú y Suzume os libráis de trabajar.

Un gruñido de fastidio fue toda la respuesta del Morino al buen humor de su líder.


	8. Tesoros en la playa

**Ep. 8: Tesoros en la playa**

Cuando esa mañana solamente se presentaron cuatro ninjas ante el cliente y sus nietas, fue inevitable que el anciano hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

- Hatake-san, ¿qué ha pasado ahora con Ibiki y Suzume?

Le tocaba a Kakashi, como jefe de la misión, dar la cara por ellos. Había veces en las que ser el líder era un asco.

- Al igual que Ebisu y Shizune, fueron llamados por la Godaime para cubrir otra misión - se disculpó - Lo lamento, es que como la dificultad de ésta no es mucha...

- Sí, me hago cargo - aceptó el pobre hombre, qué otra cosa podía hacer.

- Ambos regresaron al País del Agua junto con el barco, y de ahí volverán a Konoha.

Le molestaba tener que dar tantas explicaciones de una situación que, en realidad, no tenía explicación ninguna. Maldita la hora en la que decidieron cruzar ese bosque. El jounin se prometió a sí mismo que nunca jamás volvería a desdeñar las advertencias de los pueblerinos sobre encantamientos y cosas raras.

- Estando todo aclarado - habló nuevamente el cliente - me voy a cumplir con mis negocios. No volveré hasta el mediodía, cuando nos reunamos para comer, de modo que cuidad bien a mis nietas. Dentro de lo posible, procurad que estén entretenidas sin molestar a nadie.

- No se preocupe, con Anko estarán más que distraídas - comentó Yugao Uzuki.

El anciano se marchó, y los ninjas se dirigieron con las niñas a la playa, pues ellas estaban empeñadas en buscar ostras para sacarles las perlas. De nada sirvió que les dijeran que estaban en una zona demasiado fría como para encontrar ostras, porque éstas necesitaban aguas más cálidas como las tropicales.

- Pues estoy segura de que si le pongo muchas ganas, podré hallar una ostra - insistió Saki, enfurruñada con Kakashi - ¿No es cierto, Gai-kun?

- ¡Por supuesto, Saki-san! - la pequeña bestia verde hizo la pose de tío guay - ¡Con esfuerzo todo es posible!

La kunoichi de las trencitas se golpeó la frente con una mano, lamentando la cabezonería de su compañero y de las pequeñas.

- No tenéis que ayudarnos si no queréis - añadió Yumi, sumándose al enfurruñamiento de su hermana mayor - A fin de cuentas, vuestra tarea es únicamente vigilarnos. Si preferís hacerlo de la forma aburrida, es cosa vuestra.

Y tan dignas como reinas, ambas les dieron la espalda y empezaron a recorrer la playa, mirando atentamente la arena en busca de sus deseadas ostras. Anko y Gai se fueron con ellas, caminando a su lado, mientras Kakashi y Yugao les seguían pesarosamente a unos metros de distancia.

- Qué felices son algunos - susurró la Uzuki con voz triste - Si te digo la verdad, en cierta forma hasta me dan un poco de envidia.

- ¿Alguna vez has buscado ostras en la playa, Yugao? - le preguntó Kakashi.

- En Konoha no hay mar - le recordó su compañera con una breve sonrisa - Ostras no, pero sí solía... buscar nidos de pájaros con Gekko. Él coleccionaba huevos de aves.

- No lo sabía - se sorprendió él ligeramente - Creo que Anko tiene razón, me comporto como un viejo.

- No protestes, yo únicamente podía sentirme así de feliz, como si fuera una chiquilla, cuando estaba con Gekko. Pero a Anko parece que le gustas tal como eres.

Acordarse de ello provocó una oleada de calor en el corazón del shinobi. Contempló a la kunoichi de ojos cacao, que se reía alegremente mientras jugaba en la orilla junto a las dos niñas. Ella era una ninja poderosa, entrenada para luchar y matar de ser necesario, y sabía que lo haría sin vacilar. Y sin embargo, cada vez que Kakashi la miraba no veía más que ternura, cariño y mucho, mucho dolor. A él le gustaría ser quien curase todas sus heridas, quien le diera el amor que merecía y que nunca había recibido.

Pasaron las horas, y poco antes del mediodía el Hatake decidió que era momento de regresar al puerto. El cliente no tardaría mucho en volver para almorzar todos juntos. Llamó a todos, pero Anko no apareció.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido Anko ahora? - suspiró con hastío.

- Se fue hace un rato a los acantilados - respondió Saki - Dijo que como en la arena no había ostras, debían estar todas escondidas entre las rocas.

- Bien, voy a buscarla. Los demás id yendo ya al puerto.

Todos obedecieron y se separaron. Kakashi se dirigió a las rocas, no estaban muy lejos, apenas un par de centenares de metros. No tardaría en encontrarla.

- ¿Anko? - la llamó - ¿Puedes oírme? Ya es hora de regresar. ¿Anko?

- ¡Estoy aquí, líder! - se oyó a la niña.

El shinobi fue en dirección de donde procedía la voz, saltando con cuidado. No tardó en divisarla, estaba agachada frente a una gran roca, mirando fijamente y con una pequeña sonrisa algo que debía resultarle muy interesante.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le preguntó en cuanto llegó a su lado.

- Buscaba ostras - contestó ella sin mirarle.

- Aquí no hay ostras, Anko. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

- Sí, supongo que tienes tazón - suspiró ella, aún sin perder la sonrisa, y se enderezó - Creo que es tarde, por eso viniste a buscarme, ¿no? Bueno, en marcha. Y es verdad, sé tan bien como tú que aquí no hay ostras. No lo olvides, ¿vale?

Y tan contenta, Anko se alejó de él rumbo a la playa y al puerto. Kakashi la observó irse, extrañado por su actitud, y sintió una punzada de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que la había puesto tan feliz. Miró hacia el mismo punto que ella antes, pero no vio nada. Se agachó al igual que ella y volvió a buscar, y entonces lo vio: justo allí, metido en un orificio de la roca, había una inconfundible concha de ostra.

Una imperceptible sonrisa surcó el rostro del chico bajo la máscara. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, admitiendo su derrota. Condenada ostra. Pero no la cogió para abrirla ni nada, no necesitaba comprobar si además de inexplicablemente estar allí, también contenía una perla. Después de todo, la perla que él anhelaba y valoraba no estaba encerrada en una concha.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El almuerzo transcurrió sin incidentes. Las niñas charlaron animadamente con su abuelo de lo bien que se lo habían pasado en la playa, jugando con Anko-chan y Gai-kun, mientras los otros dos ninjas cumplían fielmente su deber de vigilarlas. Al terminar, se dirigieron todos a una posada cercana para reservar sus habitaciones. El anciano sugirió que podía pedir dos habitaciones dobles para los ninjas, pero sus nietas insistieron en que su amiguita Mitarashi durmiera con ellas, y por añadidura Yugao me vio metida en el paquete. Kakashi se quedó con una habitación para él y Gai, pues no tuvo nada en contra de la disposición de cuartos, aunque de haber sabido lo que sucedería a la mañana siguiente seguro que habría insistido en que las kunoichis tuvieran su propia habitación.

Al despertarse, lo primero que notó fue que apenas podía respirar, de lo apretada que tenía la máscara. Cuando se la aflojó y se levantó de la cama, vio el suelo mucho más lejos de lo que había estado en la última semana. Con una sospecha de lo que sucedía, se llevó una mano a la cara, y casi estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría cuando sintió la cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo. Era seguro: también él había recuperado su aspecto normal. Se preguntó si sería el único, pues al mirar a Gai vio que éste seguía igual de pequeño.

- Gai, levanta. Tenemos que ver si las chicas están bien.

- ¿Por qué no iban a estarlo? - el shinobi se giró en la cama para mirarle, pero en cuanto le vio tan alto, se levantó de un salto - ¡Kakashi, mi eterno rival, vuelves a ser grande!

- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta, deja de gritar. Recoge la habitación mientras voy a hablar con Anko y Yugao.

El Hatake se deslizó sigilosamente por los pasillos de la posada, hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de sus compañeras. Aún era temprano, no había casi nadie levantado, por lo que llamó suavemente. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente, revelando a una Yugao que como él, también había recuperado su cuerpo adulto.

- Veo que no soy el único - habló en voz muy baja - ¿Y Anko?

- Ella sigue igual, al parecer era nuestro turno.

- Sí, también Gai continúa siendo un niño. El problema ahora es que no podemos prescindir de más ninjas, empezamos esta misión diez personas y quedamos cuatro.

- Esta vez tendremos que inventarnos algo para justificar nuestra apariencia - señaló Yugao.

- Diremos que es un entrenamiento de resistencia - le indicó el líder - Que utilizamos nuestro chakra en un _henge no jutsu_ para averiguar cuánto podemos mantenerlo así.

- De acuerdo.

Durante el desayuno, tanto el anciano como sus nietas parecieron creerse la mentira sin sospechar nada extraño, eran cosas de ninjas. De hecho, el cliente se mostró gratamente sorprendido por su nuevo aspecto. Era evidente que con su forma adulta le resultaba más fácil tratar con ellos como iguales, y no como críos por muy ninjas que fuesen.

Los días siguientes no hubo ningún cambio en la situación, Kakashi y Yugao siguieron con el "henge", mientras que Gai y Anko continuaron siendo niños y comportándose como tal con Saki y Yumi. De hecho ambos parecían estar a gusto con el cambio, lo cual preocupaba seriamente al Hatake. No tanto por Gai, pero sí mucho por Anko.

- ¿Por qué tan meditabundo, líder? - le preguntó ella, sentándose a su lado sobre la arena.

- Estaba pensando en vosotros dos, sois los únicos que aún no habéis vuelto a vuestro estado habitual.

- Ah.

- Os comportáis tan risueños, como si no os preocupase quedaros así para siempre.

- No exageres, no será para siempre - se rió la Mitarashi - Todos los niños crecen, así que tarde o temprano volveremos a ser adultos.

- Pero debería ser ahora, no dentro de diez años.

- Si tú lo dices, Kakashi.

- No te importa, ¿verdad? - supuso el shinobi - Tal como dijiste, esto es una oportunidad invaluable para ti. Si no te recuperas, te dará igual.

Ella no contestó al principio, y quien calla, otorga. Anko recostó la cabeza contra su hombro piensas pensaba bien la respuesta.

- No es que no me importe exactamente - dijo al fin - Recuerda que al principio, el primer día, te dije que echaba de menos mis pechos, cuanto me hiciste el sello. Es solo que... no hay nada en mi vida como adulta que me atraiga especialmente.

- Eres una jounin.

- Ahora tengo diez años y lo sigo siendo, no es suficiente. Mis habilidades ninjas las puedo recuperar con el tiempo, no necesito ser adulta para eso.

Fue el turno de Kakashi de guardar silencio. Como Anko seguía recostada contra él, se giró y atrajo a su compañera a su regazo, rodeándola con sus brazos para darle calor. Se sentía extraño tener a la pequeña Anko así, tan frágil y vulnerable, cuando él deseaba toda la fuerza y la pasión de la grande.

- Sé que soy egoísta, Anko - le dijo a la kunoichi acurrucada contra su cuerpo - Pero yo quiero que vuelvas, y lograré encontrar algo para que tú también lo quieras.


	9. Te encontré a ti

**Ep. 9: Te encontré a ti**

Anko estuvo mucho rato pensando en las palabras de Kakashi, hasta que se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, reconfortada por el calor de todo su cuerpo rodeándola. Kakashi la observó dormir plácidamente acurrucada contra él. Se veía tan vulnerable... aunque sabía que no lo era, pobre del que se metiera con ella porque acabaría en el hospital en un minuto. Sin embargo, para él Anko era un animalito herido del bosque, mostrando sus garras a quien se le acercase, temerosa de que pudieran hacerle daño.

Se merecía algo mejor. Debería tener media docena de muñecas para cambiarles la ropita y jugar a que iban de compras, o unos cuantos ponies para peinarles el cabello con purpurina, y... Kakashi se preguntó si todavía querría un dormitorio pintado de rosa. Probablemente no, pero tal vez le gustaría un ramo de hermosas flores y que un apuesto príncipe de cuentos la invitara a una cita.

A él no le gustaban esas cosas. Las flores se morían en unos días, los únicos juguetes que había tenido eran instrumental ninja de prácticas, y si alguna vez se despertó en un dormitorio rosa fue porque había hecho cosas interesantes con su dueña durante la noche. Y respecto a su guardarropa... baste decir que el traje más elegante que tenía era su uniforme ninja para ocasiones especiales, como bodas o funerales, y dudaba que fuese lo que un príncipe de cuento debía lucir.

Decididamente Anko se merecía algo mejor, se merecía a alguien que fuera capaz de cumplir todas y cada una de sus fantasías (en el sentido más inocente y literal de la palabra). Él estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo de alguna manera, lograría que ella volviera a ser mayor... pero que kami le ayudase si sabía cómo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Un par de días más tarde, el cliente terminó con los negocios que había ido a hacer, y todos regresaron al País del Agua. Una vez allí se dio por terminada la misión, acompañada de no pocas lágrimas de las pequeñas Saki y Yumi, que le hicieron prometer repetidas veces a su amiguita que volvería a visitarlas.

- ¡Ten cuidado con las chinches, Anko-chan! - sollozaba Saki, abrazándola por el cuello y dejándola al borde de la asfixia - Ven a vernos cuando descanses de las misiones ninjas, ¿vale?

- ¡Espero verte pronto para que me enseñes a trepar a los árboles! - decía también Yumi, imitando a su hermana mayor pero a la altura del estómago de la kunoichi - ¿Me invitarás a tu boda con Kakashi-kun?

Ante esto, tanto Anko como el abuelo de las niñas se echaron a reír con todas las ganas. Por favor, ni siquiera sabía si ella también le gustaba un poquito a Kakashi, y ya la estaban casando.

- Perdona su indiscreción, Mitarashi-san - dijo el anciano sonriente, agarrando a sus nietas por el cuello de la ropa y dejando finalmente que Anko respirase sin problemas - Pero a mí sí me invitarás, ¿verdad?

Una nueva ola de risas llegó menguada hasta la cubierta del ferry que tomarían los ninjas para regresar al País del Fuego. Ahora, siendo tan sólo cuatro personas, no eran suficientes para manejar un barco entero por pequeño que fuese, de modo que no les quedó más remedio que comprarse pasajes.

- ¡Vamos a zarpar! - se escuchó la estruendosa voz de Gai - ¡La llama de la juventud seguirá ardiendo la próxima vez que os encontréis, rápido!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al día siguiente arribaron a tierra sin problemas. Ocuparon un día para reabastecerse de agua y comida para el trayecto de vuelta a Konoha, pero curiosamente, ninguno de los ninjas se dio cuenta de que llevaban el mismo camino que a la ida... o al menos, no se percataron hasta que cierto bosque apareció nuevamente ante sus ojos, a pocos metros del camino.

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Otra vez vamos a pernoctar aquí?

- No puede evitarse, Yugao - resopló Kakashi sin detenerse - Es el camino más corto para regresar a Konoha, y no me apetece perder dos días enteros de viaje dándole un rodeo al bosque.

Cayó la noche y acamparon, acordando que Anko haría el primer turno de guardia, seguida del líder, luego Yugao y por último la bestia verde. Cuando los demás se retiraron, Anko se quedó absorta contemplando el fuego, abrazada a sus rodillas y perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Estaba bien desear quedarse así? Empezaba a tener sus dudas. Ella ya había tenido diez años, y por mucho que le disgustase admitirlo, su tiempo de infancia había pasado. ¿Tan malo sería volver a la normalidad... o no hacerlo?

- Anko - habló repentinamente Kakashi sentándose a su lado - Ya puedes retirarte a descansar, tu turno acabará en unos minutos.

- Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme aquí un rato más - respondió ella - Se está bien junto al fuego. ¿Adónde fuiste? Te tardaste mucho.

Así que ella había notado que no había ido a descansar con Gai y Yugao. Era de esperarse.

- No tenía intención de tardar tanto, pero el bosque se ve muy oscuro de noche - explicó el shinobi - Fui a... recoger esto para ti.

Y le tendió un esmerado ramo de flores silvestres. La kunoichi abrió mucho los ojos, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que advirtió que supuestamente tenía que aceptarlo. No era su culpa, nunca le habían regalado flores... y dicho sea de paso, tampoco él las había regalado.

- No me digas que es tu primera vez, Kakashi - se rió ella con ese tono suyo tan característico.

- Me estaba reservando para una persona especial - Kakashi se siguió el juego - ¿Te gustan?

- Sí, son muy bonitas - Anko olió las flores - Y también huelen muy bien.

Después hubo silencio por un largo rato, Anko mirando otra vez el fuego y Kakashi las estrellas.

- Anko, he estado pensando. Dije que encontraría algo para que quisieras volver a tu apariencia habitual, pero lo único que he hallado... - carraspeó un poco, se sentía algo nervioso y no le gustaba - es un motivo puramente personal. Me gustaría q-que fueras mayor y... tener una cita contigo. Que saliéramos juntos.

- Eso no es nada especial. Ya varias veces hemos salido juntos con otros ninjas.

Ella lo hacía a propósito, estaba seguro. Kakashi no creía posible que Anko realmente fuese tan inocente... o bueno, quizás sí.

- No me refiero a salir en grupo como amigos, sino como pareja. Tú y yo solos.

Ella le miró fijamente, con sus ojos cacao muy abiertos.

- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó sorprendida.

- Porque... - el jounin suspiró hondamente - creo que te quiero, Anko. No, sé con seguridad que te quiero, por eso me gustaría que...

- Bésame - le interrumpió ella, acercándose más a él - Ahora mismo, bésame.

Decir que Kakashi estaba asombrado de semejante petición es decir poco, pero aun así lo hizo. Tapando los ojos de Anko con una mano, se bajó la máscara dos segundos y la besó en la frente.

- ¿Pero qué has hecho, Kakashi? - dijo la kunoichi confundida - Me refería a un beso de verdad.

- Anko, no puedo besarte así... ahora - la miró de arriba abajo, incómodo - Eres una niña, me sentiría fatal.

- De acuerdo, no lo hagas - ella avanzó hasta colocarse de rodillas entre sus piernas, tal como estaba ese día en la playa - Y deja que sea yo la que te bese a ti.

Anko atrapó el borde de la máscara con sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a deslizarla, Kakashi no hizo nada por evitarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de escurrírsele de la nariz, su compañera cerró los ojos antes de bajarla del todo, dejando toda su cara al descubierto. Anko acarició sus pómulos, su mandíbula, su barbilla, hasta llegar a sus labios, y se inclinó suavemente sobre ellos.

- Vuelve a decirlo, Kakashi - susurró.

- Te quiero, Anko.

Tras esta declaración, Anko le besó. Juntó sus labios con los de él en un beso que al principio fue inocente, pero al cabo de unos segundos la chica insistió en obtener paso al interior de su boca. No queriendo que ella pensara que la despreciaba, Kakashi accedió, pero se sintió terriblemente raro el tener una lengua tan pequeña y sedosa dentro de la boca... y también terriblemente delicioso.

Anko sabía dulce, muy dulce. Ya, normalmente todos los hombres decían de las mujeres que sabían dulces, pero ella realmente tenía ese sabor: chocolate, crema, un bombón en su boca. Era de esperarse de una adicta al dango.

El shinobi no pudo resistirse a un sabor tan enloquecedor. Comenzó a participar activamente en el beso, respondiendo con todas las ganas y sujetándola de su pequeña cintura para subir su escaso peso sobre su cuerpo. Tan perdido estaba Kakashi en las embriagadoras sensaciones del beso, que tardó en notar que ese "escaso peso" de su compañera empezaba a aumentar, apretándose sugestivamente contra su cadera, al tiempo que la lengua de Anko se volvía más audaz. Inconscientemente, sus manos vagaron por su piel, pero al no descubrir rastro de ropa, finalmente Kakashi se dio cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando.

- ¡Anko, estás...! - exclamó, abriendo repentinamente los ojos.

- ¿Desnuda? - completó ella la frase, abrazada a su espalda para no verle la cara si él no quería - Sí, eso parece. La ropa no creció conmigo.

- ¿Pero cómo has...?

- Pues igual que todos los demás, supongo - era fascinante ver lo bien que se entendían sin necesidad de palabras - Creo que todos experimentaron sensaciones de adultos mientras estaban atrapados en sus cuerpos de niños, y eso fue lo que rompió el... embrujo. Este beso lo fue para mí.

Kakashi no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente. Anko, SU Anko a partir de ese momento, había vuelto por fin.

- ¿Eso significa que saldrás conmigo?

- Mmmm... me lo pensaré - se rió ella, y él notó el movimiento en sus (nuevamente) generosos pechos - Pero tendrás que mimarme y consentirme hasta la locura.

- Lo soportaré. Pero no pienso ponerme unas mallas principescas.

Se besaron otra vez, dándose más calor entre ellos que el fuego de delante. Unos minutos después, se separaron para que Anko pudiera buscar una muda de ropa en su mochila, aunque de haber estado solos, al shinobi no le habría molestado en absoluto que su compañera se pasease desnuda frente a él.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- ¿Has visto eso, Yoru? - exclamó encantada cierta hada que ya conocemos, tirando ansiosamente de la oreja de su compañero - ¡Ella regresó a su estado cuando él la besó!

- ¡Sí, lo he visto también, pero me gustaría conservar mi oreja si no te importa! - farfulló el pequeño duende con una mueca de dolor.

- Ah, perdona - se disculpó Hi - Fue la emoción.

- Así que uno a uno, todos volvieron a la normalidad. Menudo desfile de ninjas que hemos tenido por aquí este mes. Ha sido muy divertido.

- Todos no, todavía falta ese extraño espécimen verde. Me pregunto por qué estará tardando tanto...

- Déjale, ya volverá tarde o temprano - Yoru se acomodó sobre una rama, dispuesto a dar una cabezadita - En cuanto se tope con alguien en sus mismas circunstancias, querrá volver a ser él mismo, ya lo verás.

El duende no se equivocó mucho, porque un par de días después, un extraño grito procedente de varios kilómetros de distancia llegó a oírse entre los árboles.

- ¡GAI-SENSEEEEEIII!

**F I N**


End file.
